God's Salient Monster
by Cocos X Ovine
Summary: Growing up god always favored the rat well that is what everyone thinks anyway. Some accidental meetings, some scheduled dates. Mysterious ways... Does anyone know what god does with his cat, his monster?
1. Chapter 1

**God's Salient Monster**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Full Summary**: Growing up God always favored the rat; well that is what everyone thinks... Some accidental meetings. Some scheduled dates. Mysterious ways... Does anyone know what God does with _his_ cat, _his_ monster?

Salient - important, prominent, or conspicuous

**Chapter 1- Called Upon**

Kyo sat in Akito's room waiting for _him_ to return. _He _had requested that Kyo be in _his_ room at noon, not before or after. Yet it was five minutes past noon, and Akito was still not in _his_ room. Kyo heard sounds outside the door, and then muffled voices. Only catching a few words, Kyo assumed it was Kureno and Hatori, "but he's in..."

"I understand..." Silence, "no, fine."

"...I'll go and get him." Kyo could not tell who was who but he did hear one of them walk away right before he was startled by the door opening and Hatori walking in.

"Hello Kyo. This is the third day this week Akito has called upon you." Kyo just nodded. "Have done something to upset him?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Kyo spoke quietly.

"Okay then," Hatori, unsure of what to make of the situation, got up, opened the door and looked down the hallway. Turning his head back towards Kyo, Kureno appeared at the doorway with Akito. Kyo looked up and saw Akito walking toward him.

"Leave us," Akito called to the two older men. They obeyed and once _he _was sure that they were gone, _he _sat down in front of Kyo.

"Akito-san, they are starting to become suspicious." Kyo looked up from his fiddling hands.

"I realize this. Do you not want to see me, everything that we have been through together?" Akito snapped back.

Kyo began to think about the things that had brought them together…

_When Kyo and Yuki were little they did not get along. Haru and Kagura seemed to be his only friends. One day when Haru and Kyo were playing in the courtyard on the Sohma's main property. Haru had to go to the bathroom, promising he knew where it was Kyo let him go by himself. Two hours passed and Haru had not returned. Kyo decided that he had waited long enough and he should go look for the little cow. Kyo searched everywhere for him, asking every Sohma he found. During his hunt, Kyo came across a little girl arguing with her mother. But before Kyo could interrupt and ask if they had seen Haru the furious mother stormed off. So Kyo confronted the little girl._

_"Excuse me miss," she looked like she was ready to kill him._

_"Do I look like a girl to you?" She yelled_

_"Y-yes ma'am," Kyo stuttered._

_"Ugh!" She screamed and then turned around to walk the opposite way of her mother..._

_That was really their first encounter._

"What if you went to school?" Kyo looked at _him_.

"Well that just has disaster written all over it."

"We will think of something, I promise. But for now you need your rest." Kyo stood up, and lifted Akito into his arms. Resting _him_ on _his _bed, "sleep well my goddess," then Kyo headed to the door to go home.

End

AN: If your confused, don't worry you're supposed to be, it'll clear up in the next few chapters, any questions pm or review

- Cocos -


	2. Chapter 2

**God's Salient Monster**

**AN:** Some characters may be extremely out of character, especially Akito and Kyo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Chapter 2 - New Student**

"What's going on?" Kyo asked Shigure when he got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Shigure hanging up the phone with a smirk on his face. Yuki looked up from the television screen, sharing Kyo's curiosity.

"Well, Akito will start attending school tomorrow, and staying here until he can get caught up in the curriculum. And you are in charge of keeping his behavior under control in class. Got it?"

"Are you fuckin' serious, he hates me why should I help him?" Kyo shot back.

"Uh Kyo…" Yuki started.

"Stay out of this, I'm aware of what Akito has done to you, but he doesn't want anything to do with me and I don't want anything to do with him!"

"Well if that is really how you feel, I will just sleep in your bed, and you can sleep on the floor." Kyo spun around to see Hatori, Kureno and Akito standing in the doorway. "Take my things up to Kyo's room, sanitize everything, and change the linens." Hatori and Kureno followed _his_ command and Shigure followed them.

"Yuki, do you mind giving us some privacy so I can set some ground rules," Akito called as _he_ walked toward the cat and the rat.

Yuki nodded, then turned to Kyo and whispered in his ear, "Just watch your back," and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Kyo watched Yuki walk up the stairs, into his room and shut the door, before taking Akito's hand and leading _him_ to the couch.

"What did you do? I thought you said it would cause problems." Kyo looked down at Akito for an answer.

"Calm down I'll explain it to you tonight."

They walked up the stairs to find Kyo's room completely rearranged. Shigure was now sitting on the bed, Hatori was in a chair, and Kureno was leaning against the wall.

"Now get out, I'm going to sleep!" Akito commanded.

"Where will Kyo sleep?" Kureno asked before he moved.

"On the floor." With that, everyone left with puzzled looks on their faces but Kyo, and the door was shut behind them.

Once they heard them go down the stairs Kyo spoke up, "don't you think you over did it?"

"No." Akito sat down on the bed, "get me my pajamas out of the drawer."

"Kyo got up and opened the drawers looking for Akito's clothes, finding them in the top drawers and his own clothes in a box in the corner of his room. Kyo grabbed a pair of black cotton pants and a matching long-sleeve shirt. Then he walked over the box of his clothes and grabbed his plaid pajama shorts. He set down Akito's clothes next to _him_, before taking off his shirt and then pants, and slipped on his shorts.

"Kyo," Akito walked up behind him, "You know that you're my only friend, right?" Kyo turned around and picked up _his_ pajamas off the bed, and took off Akito's shirt and then **her** bra.

"Pretty much, but what are you getting at? And what about Shigure, Kureno, and Hatori?" Kyo grabbed **her** black shirt off the bed and put it on **her**, next removing the pants.

"Ha," Akito scoffed, "just because they know I'm a girl and are my closest _pets,_ doesn't mean anything."

Kyo slid the pajama pants on **her** and then they both sat down on the bed, "but you had sex with Kureno and Shigure that has to mean something." Kyo mumbled.

"What?" Akito raised her voice a little. "That has nothing to do with anything."

"No. It has something to do with everything." Kyo looked down at** her** as **she** sighed. "Ya' know if we don't talk about it our relationship will never evolve." Kyo spoke ever so calmly.

Akito laughed lightly and sweet. "When did you become so wise?"

"I've been spending more time at the dojo with Shishou lately."

"Ah well lights out." Akito got up from the bed and walked over to the light switch by the door. "Hey will you turn on the lamp next to your bed?"

As **she** turned off the light Kyo turned on the lamp, but then it went right back off. "Kyo," Akito sighed, 'it's not funny." There was a little wind as if someone had gotten up and moved quickly. "Kyo," **she** whined. "You know I don't like the dark… Kyo?" There was no sound, no movement. Some thing was behind** her** though, **she** could feel a presence. "Kyo?" **She** called but there was no answer.

Next thing Akito knew somebody placed their hand over her mouth to prevent **her** from screaming and wrapped their other arm around **her** waist.

"Boo," Kyo spoke quietly into **her** ear, and **she** jumped.

"Kyo!" **She** pulled away from him and tried to find the bed in the complete darkness. "You're so mean." Akito lectured before she bumped into the bed and fell.

"Ha-ha," Kyo laughed before the light went on.

"Maybe I'll actually make you sleep on the floor." Akito said as **she** climbed to the top of the bed.

"Aw, that's unfair," Kyo looked at **her** with the cutest kitty-cat eyes **she** had ever seen.

"Fine, how can I deny that?" Akito patted the bed next to **her**.

"You can't." He climbed under the covers and they got comfortable, Akito in his arms.

"Night," Akito called sleepily.

"Sleep well you start school in the morning." Kyo spoke softly.

Shigure was the first on awake in the morning, he had gone out and picked up breakfast for Akito. Knowing _he_ wouldn't want to eat food that the cat made.

It was just about time for Yuki to get up for breakfast. Usually Kyo was up and had breakfast on the table, but he must have forgotten to set his alarm, or that is what Shigure thought anyway. So now, Shigure was on his way up to Kyo's room. He rapped quietly on the door with his knuckles.

"Huh." Kyo said groggily and rolled over to look at the clock. "Shit," he said. The alarm clock read 5:50 AM. He quickly got up, went to his dresser, grabbed his sweats and then ran to the window. Once out of it he climbed to the roof. He changed his clothes up there, and sat there figuring that Shigure would look for him there next.

Shigure knocked again before quietly entering. "Akito my love, it's time for you to wake." Akito began to stir, and then _his_ eyes opened. "Do you happen to know where Kyo is or how long ago he got up?" Shigure asked.

"Why should I know?" Akito sat up. "I'm getting ready now, and you're helping me."

"Yes of course, but first, would you like to eat?" Shigure looked over to Akito to see that _he_ was staring out the empty window.

"I would, but I am using the bathroom now. ALONE!" Akito declared. Shigure walked Akito to the bathroom before he turned around to go find the ladder.

On the roof...

Kyo laid there catching his breath when he heard his name being called by a certain mutt. "Kyo! Are you up here?" Shigure popped his head up and saw the cat. "Do you have any idea as to what time it is? It's almost time to leave for school."

"Shit! Are you serious?" Kyo played the part all too well for Shigure to have any suspicions.

**end **

- Cocos -


End file.
